Konaha Beach Days
by MilaySlay229-AnimeFan
Summary: Neji,Tenten and everybody else goes to the beach and have fun but Neji and Tenten did not know they were becoming a...(you gotta find out ;)


**summary: The beach can be so fun especially when romance is in the air and that's exactly what happen to Neji and Tenten.(nejiten,saiino,sasusaku,naruhina,and shikamari) Also if you are not far in shippuden do not read unless you don't care,then carry on.**

 **Author's note:This is my second one-shot please let me know how it sorry about how long it is.**

 **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR WILL I EVER!:(*cries uncontrollably***

So today was a normal,boring,HOT day for Tenten. She was doing the usual training with Neji. But today was 100 degrees outside! Tenten did not want to be there!But neji said

"If you are a true you wouldn't care how hot it is"

"I don't, but we don't have no water you idiot!" she snapped

Just then someone came,both of them looked back and saw...the face of Hinata Hyuga.(future Hinata Uzumaki)They both were surprised to see her then Hinata said

"Hey you guys! Why the HECK are y'all training in this heat?! Y'all should come to the beach with me. Everyone else will be there too."

As soon as she said that Tenten jumped up and yelled

 _"_ HELL YEA I'M GOING TO THE BEACH! You Neji?"

"Yea,I guess so." he said kinda sad,he actually wanted to spend the whole day with her. Tenten notice he was sad and said

"Hey,what's with the sad tone? You should be happy!" she jumped up,spin around,and smiled at him. He love to see her happy so he brighten up his attitude. Tenten said she had to go get her swim&suit and her other girly stuff and Hinata decided to go with her and help her. Neji decided to go home and pack too.

(Meanwhile back in Tenten's house)

Hinata was digging through Tenten's closet looking for a outfit for her after they leave the she was interrupted by Tenten.

"Hey,Hinata i've been meaning to tell you something" said Tenten

"Sure anything,what's up?"

"Well,i've been me to tell you that..."

"That.." said Hinata

"That I kinda have a crush on...Neji"

"O MY GOD REALLY?!"

"yea"

"So, when ya gonna tell him?"

"At the beach or after,I really don't know I guess when it comes up"

"Hopefully sometime today ;)" said Hinata

Tenten rolled her eyes and continue looking for a cute swim&suit while Hinata look for her ten minutes Hinata found a cute black kimono top with cherry blossoms on it and a pair of blue jean Tenten found a cute blue and pink floral bikini and a white wrap skirt to go with they told each other what they found they decided to go.(If you are wondering what Hinata a lavender bikini with ruffles and a light pink and purple crop top with light pink shorts)

(At the beach)

Neji had just entered the beach and everybody was there just like what Hinata walked over to the table where everyone everyone started whispering and giggling especially the girls Neji was confused,so he started speeding he got there everyone gathered around him and Naruto,Lee,and Sakura yelled out

"NEJI WHO DO YOU LIKE?!"

Neji hesitated and checked if she was wasn't sure if he should tell them but they're his best friends even if they are crazy he trusted them not to tell her and said..

"T-Tenten" while blushing

All the girls started screaming and cheering and flipping out Neji was confused again.'What did I do now?' he they all stop when they saw Tenten and Hinata walking towards walked up to Hinata and gave her a peck on the lips and the girls were like 'aww'.

Naruto rolled his eyes and Hinata saw her blushing and rubbed her cheek with his thumb,and kissed her on the walked backed to the table and left Tenten and Neji there Neji admired Tenten's swimsuit she that noticed he was admiring her and said

"So Neji,how do I look?" and spin around

"um you look great." he said blushing

Tenten put her hand under his chin and said "Hey,quit drooling and close your mouth" then she she saw how Neji looked.'uh-oh' she thought and started running fast than Neji started running after her and everyone else was just watching and laughing.

Except Gaara and Kankuro the were busy playing with the was helping the kids make sand castles (get it XD).And Kankuro was doing a puppet show for them (i did it again).Well anyways Tenten ran all the way down to the dock where she thought she lost he popped up behind her and pulled her in the water with screamed and started splashing that's when they started a whole splash war.

Everyone went except Shikamaru,Choji,Kiba,Gaara,Kankuro,and yes Lee went with them to join the splash war he thought it was 'good training'.When in reality he just wanted to have fun in the splash boys were winning until Temari used her wind to knock a whole wave on them unfortunately...THE GIRLS WON B*TCHES! The boys weren't going down like that though,so they decided to go under water and grab the girls.

"hey,guys I got a plan." said Neji all the boys gathered around him and he whispered the girls were confused then they saw them disappear they thought the boys surrendered but they were wrong.

"Guys I think they left" Ino said then all of sudden the girls felt hands grab their legs and screamed and grabbed Sakura,Naruto grabbed Hinata,Neji grabbed Tenten (of course),Lee grabbed Temari (only because Shikamaru didn't want to join it was to much of a 'drag' so he chilled) and Sai grabbed Ino the girls got caught by the guys put them on their shoulders and flip them into the water. They were all dying of laughter and after 10 minutes of laughing uncontrollably,Tenten had brought Neji out the water so she could talk to him.

Tenten had walked Neji all the way by the dock but not to push him in for was pen drop silence until Neji broke it.

"So Tenten why'd you bring me here?"

"Well..i-i've been meaning to tell you something"

"Yes?"

"Neji, I have a major cru-" she was cut off by a chaste kiss from Neji because he knew what she was trying to say (if he didn't I would cry XD).So he took advantage of it and kissed they didn't know is that everyone saw 'the kiss' but before they could turn around and see them everyone ran and went straight back to the broke the kiss and said "let's head back we still have to go to dinner" Neji nodded and they headed back while holding hands.

They were back,everybody was looking at them in 'awe' and they both just rolled their girls went to change into their outfits and so did the 35 minutes the girls came out prettier than ever.

Temari:A cute blue-green button down shirt with white laces by the shoulders with white shorts and white sandals.

Tenten:A cute black kimono top with cherry blossoms on them with blue jean shorts and black sandals.

Sakura:A pink and black ruffly button down shirt with a black skirt and pink flats.

Ino:A multi-color crop top that says 'never stop dreaming' with black shorts and black flats

Hinata:A light pink and purple crop top with pink shorts and lavender flats.

And the guys wore their casual shirt and jeans (mainly cuz i don't really know a guy's style XD) The guys were amazed to see them dressed so was amazed the most because Tenten had her hair 'S RIGHT NO BUNS JUST ALL DOWN! Shikamaru was also very amazed to see Temari like that but he didn't want to show is strange because even **sasuke** was showing it but in the end Shikamaru couldn't stop staying close to her or kissing her just to let other guys know  THEY'RE A COUPLE

Well now they're at the restaurant eating like normal Kiba called Naruto 'stupid' and Naruto threw his shrimp at him but it hit Sakura and that's how they started a food fight against boys and Tenten threw ham at another table on accident and started a food fight with another table,but before they could finish the fight they were all thrown out.

"Kiba,this all your fault!"yelled Naruto

"My fault you started throwing food!"

"Actually it's kinda Tenten's fault." said Sai

"HEY,don't put me in this mess!" she had her fist up.

"Sorry,sorry it was just a thought"

Neji laughed and the girls giggled.

"Hey,we still have the fireworks remember" said Gaara

"Yea,he's right we still have fireworks we shouldn't let them go to waste." said Kankuro

"Alright then lets go!" yelled Sakura and Ino

They went to the park by the river to shoot the couples were sitting separately except Choji,Kiba,Lee,Gaara,and Kankuro (mainly because they don't have their match yet) While the fireworks were shooting there were shooting stars was cuddled all next to was hugging was laying on Shikamaru's shoulder while he had his arm around was sitting in Naruto's lap while he had his arms around Tenten was sitting between Neji's legs and laid her head on his chest while he had his arms around her.

As they watched the fireworks Neji and Tenten never felt more close to each , they shot the last and biggest firework Neji and Tenten were looking into each other eyes they felt a more passionate as the firework was shot the both kissed but with more passion than the first broke the kiss they but did not expect everyone else kissing too. I guess that day/night was special especially for Neji and Tenten.

 **Author's note: Hey,so this is the end of my second oneshot as you can tell I changed my name because I decided to write fanfic about Naruto sorry if** **most** **of the characters were ooc. sorry if the people who I said doesn't have couple have one i'm not the far in shippuden and I haven't read the manga either.I'm sorry if there wasn't that many nejiten moments either I tried to let the other couples have moments but all of them couldn't have one though. :( But I hope you enjoyed it and R &R plz :) **


End file.
